The Perks of Being a Supernatural Fan
by PurplePoctopus
Summary: Two ficlets inspired by a quote from The Perks of Being a Wallflower. First part is Sam/Ruby, second part is Crowley/Bela.  We accept the love we think we deserve...  So monsters pair with monsters.
1. SamXRuby

**I just finished reading The Perks of Being a Wallflower the other day, and I fell in love with so many quotes. The one that stuck with me, though, is "Charlie, we accept the love we think we deserve." and I wanted to write a fic inspired by it. Instead, I got two. Part one is Sam/Ruby, and part two is Crowley/Bela. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ruby…" Sam cried into the phone. "Ruby, I need more." He stopped to swallow the lump quickly forming in his dry throat, while sweat was beading on his skin. He was leaning against the grimy wall of the motel bathroom, his Blackberry on speaker on the floor. One of his hands was pressed against the back of the toilet; the other was brushing his bangs off of his sweat-slicked face. His eyes were bloodshot and dead from all the dry heaving he had endured throughout the night. "Ruby!"<p>

The demon appeared in front of him, her cheap, prepaid flip phone in hand. She snapped it shut and laughed at the pathetic Winchester on the ground. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…" She shook her head and kneeled down next to him. He gave a sad, pained smile, and shifted his position on the floor. "You're pathetic. I gave you a week's supply, and you went through it in three days?" She laughed again while she unsheathed the knife in her pocket.

"Maybe I just wanted to see you,"

"Don't go all romantic on me, Sam. You know I don't give a damn. That's what you want, Sam. You _love_ that I make you helpless when I'm gone, then like a hero when I'm here. Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." Her lips curled into a sinister smile, full of lust and hate. "You think you're a monster… So you want one."

"Shut up and give me the blood!" He knew everything she was saying was true— He just didn't want to believe it. She seemed satisfied with his answer, and pressed the blade of the knife to her meatsuit's wrist. With a smirk, she swiftly slashed the blade against her skin, with Sam watching intently like a hungry dog. Deep, nearly black blood bubbled from the wound, and with a smile, Ruby pressed her wounded flesh against his lips, commanding him to drink.

She pulled away quicker than usual, leaving Sam breathless. His head was reverting back to normal, but he wanted more—needed more. "Ruby…" He croaked, but was cut off by one of her discontent sighs.

"Pathetic. Here's a week." She handed him a flask and headed for the door. "Don't call me before then."


	2. CrowleyXBela

"Crowley! Crowley, please!" Bela's cries echo though the cell she's trapped in. Chained to the wall, her throat is growing dry and hoarse. "Crowley!"

"Yes, Love?" He gives a deep, cruel laugh as he appears in the cell next to her. He brandishes his cold, silver knife in her face, using it to brush a lock of hair out of her eyes. She cringes as the cold metal of the blade grazes her cheek, even though he's not hurting her. Not yet.

"Crowley… You don't want to hurt me… Please..." She rattles her chains, but her wrists are already bruised and bloodied from her numerous attempts at escape. She can't understand why he was doing this to her…. She loved him.

"Who says I don't, Love?" This time, he digs the tip of the knife into her cheek. He watches with a smirk as her blood drips down her face. _Oh how pretty she'll be…_ "the moment I raised you from the furnace was the moment you became my… _Bitch_."

"And you're doing this for fun, Crowley? Or because one of your hellhounds choked on a femur?" He plunges the knife between the bones in her wrist, then twists. The terrible pain of metal scraping against bone reverberates though her spine, and leaves her writing on the ground.

"No, Sweetheart." He laughs and pulls the blade from her arm with a sickening crack. "I'm doing this because you decided to tell Dean… _fucking_… Winchester that I'm alive!" He uses his rage to slice her shin open, leaving a large, ragged gash down her leg. She grew too tired to scream, instead, she weeps in silence. "Nice fib, by the way. What happens when the boys run into Balthy, and he has no idea who you fucking are!" he pulls the knife away and holds it near his face, using it as a tool of emphasis in his speech. "Is that protecting your 'good' name, Love? Maybe I should drop by with your body? Hm? Since you want to be so noble. They'll think you a martyr. Of course, you'll be dead…"

"Crowley…" She sobs as blood drips down onto her lips. "Crowley, I'm sorry."

"Now here's what we can do, darling. I'll get feathers in here to heal you, and you live… But… you never leave my sight. You see one of the Winchesters… You shoot them in their _blasted_ faces!"

"Crowley… Crowley, I can't. Please, Crowley."

"No, Darling. No buts. You'll do as I say, because you have one fatal flaw, Abby… You're stupid enough to fall for a demon." He stands up and brushes the dust and pebbles off of his suit. He wipes the blood from the knife off on her shirt, then unlocks her shackles. "Do clean up for bed, Darling. I don't want you bleeding all over the sheets."


End file.
